Drew Hale
Andrew "Drew" Hale is the love interest of Aquitarian alien Cestra from Power Rangers Geo Force. Before he met Cestra, Drew was crushed on by his former Power Ranger teammate, Susie Gold for four years until they parted ways in 1999, when Drew left Earth to be with Cestra on Aquitar. They reunite 15 years later in the final episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce as they help the Megarangers defeat an massive army of X-Borgs in 2014. They both said their final lines in Legendary Battle. His Story Drew was one of the five "teenagers with attitude" selected by Telexa to become the original Thunderstorm Power Rangers, along with Nicole Holden, Max Collins, Rico Lopez and Carmen Rodriguez. Drew became the Blue Thunderstorm Power Ranger, and was given both the Blue Thunder Coin and the Ninja Thunder Blue Ranger. He was only a freshman at Riverside High when he received his powers. Drew began the series as the stereotypical "nerd" and as a high-school freshman. His closest friend throughout the series was Rico Lopez, to whom he could communicate most comfortably and effectively. He was initially very insecure about himself, making him an easy target for people like Brittany and Brianna Chandler, two snobbish twin sisters, who attend Winwood Junior High, who tormented him often in the beginning. The other Rangers, especially Rico, defended him loyally, but Drew later evolved to become a stronger individual. He was one of the top members of Riverside High's science club and often helped its younger members with their experiments. One such example was with Willy, a young boy he helped to create a virtual reality simulator for a Science Fair. In the episode "High Five", Drew not only created the communicators, but also the interface that allowed the devices a remote access to the Command Center's teleportation unit. It was revealed that, due to an experience in his youth when he was bitten by a fish during an experiment involving whirlpools, Drew developed icthyophobia: fear of fish. This fear would affect him well into his teens and Rita would use a spell to exacerbate this fear. When he was the last Ranger left able to contend with the Goo Fish monster, Drew overcame the spell and then, after helping to free his friends and defeat the monster, completely overcame the fear itself on a fishing trip with Ernie, the owner of the Youth Center. Each of Drew's teammates had a unique skill to offer the team and, in Drew's case, it was his vast intelligence. He sought out to improve himself physically, and the audience would see him transition over time from the suspenders-wearing "brain" to a confident, hyper-intelligent athlete with appreciable fighting skills, thanks in great part to Rico Uncle Hector. Nicole, and later Susie, helped graduate Drew to the red belt level in karate. Drew's intelligence would help the Rangers save the world on many occasions. When the Command Center was damaged, Telexa lost and Gamma incapacitated, it was his invention, the RADBUG that allowed the Rangers to travel to the Command Center. He performed a wide array of tasks, ranging from creating the method for which the Ranger's would use initially to infiltrate Vita's Dark Dimension, to disarming the lock-out mechanism for Gamma's activated self-destruct, and many other achievements. Though Drew did manage to attract girls earlier in his "nerd-like" persona, including younger teammate, Susie (who developed a crush on him), it was after he began his journey toward self-improvement that he would garner more attention from romantic interests, even more so than the other members of the team. Drew was accepted into the Young Scientists of America program. He befriended Max's cousin Curtis when he became the newest student at Riverside High, while Drew started his sophomore year. Curtis' musical interests, particularly in playing the trumpet, sparked Drew's intrigue into the rhythmic patterns of jazz music. Morticia's Invasion When Lady Morticia invaded Earth after doing away with Vita, Telexa upgraded the Dinozords into the Thunderzords; Drew was given control of the Unicorn Thunderzord. When Telexa and Gamma disappeared, Drew was the one to find the secret door where they were making the White Ranger. While most of the other Rangers were disappointed of a new member was suddenly joining them, Drew knew that they needed a new Ranger to help them against Morticia, regardless of who it was. However, he finds that the White Ranger turned out to be former teammate Susie Gold, and he faints. New friends and teammates One day, while roller blading in the park with Susie and Carmen, Drew unexpectedly met Jasmine Harris, Jake Stewart, and Trey Wilkes, and helped them stop a runaway stroller carrying a teacher's baby boy. When Morticia kidnapped the new teens to change them into his own Dark Warriors, Drew, Carmen, and Susie set out to rescue them. Drew entered the cave where the teens were being held and grabbed the evil snake that would turn them evil. However, the snake wrapped itself around Drew's neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, thus revealing his identity. Jasmine, Jake, and Trey swore to keeping the Rangers' secret and became friends with everyone. When Nicole, Rico, and Max were chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, Drew and the Rangers had to retrieve the Sword of Light to allow the Rangers to transfer their powers. Though Drew was sad to see his teammates leave, he was happily surprised that his new friends would take their place as the new Rangers. He becomes tight friends with Trey and Jake. Ninja Thunder Quest Ninja Thunder Ranger Power, Now! Blue Ranger Power! After the Thunderzords were destroyed by Vida, 16-year-old Drew and the other Rangers sought out Jinjor, the creator of the Power Coins, to give them new powers. Drew became the Blue Ninja Thunder Ranger and controlled the Wolf Ninjazord. It was Drew who was able to use his intelligence to let the Rangers control the Shogunzords and he would personally control the Blue Shogunzord. After four of his original teammates from the first Power Rangers episode left the show, Drew became the last ranger to stay on Power Rangers before the next installment. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers The Rangers were de-aged by a time reversal spell performed by Vita's father, Master Vile. Drew devised a plan to restore the Rangers' proper age using a machine that ran off of the Power Coins. Drew restored himself, but Goldonna stole the machine, and Vita, Vito, and Morticia destroyed all six Coins. With his Wolf Ninja Thunder Coin destroyed and his Triceratops Power Coin damaged beyond use, Drew's role changed. He no longer fought as a Power Ranger, but rather acted solely in an advisory and supporting role, acting in this period as a liaison between the Alien Rangers and Earth. Geo Force 17-year-old Drew officially retired from active Ranger service, allowing Hunter Dean (who was sent back in Jake Stewart's place) to take his place while he continued his support role by creating and maintaining most of the weaponry, gadgets and Zords the Geo Rangers would use. He traveled briefly to Aquatar to assist the Aquatian Rangers in battling with a race of aliens called the Hydro Contaminators. To do so, he completed a prototype device that Cestro started to defeat them. Upon his return, his ship was diverted by King Mondo to fly straight into the sun. From the Power Chamber, Telexa, Gamma 5, and the Rangers were able to rescue him. Before the Gold Ranger's identity was revealed as Trey of Triforia, several red herrings mislead the viewers into believing that the Gold Ranger was Drew, but when Jasmine confronted him with this theory he assured the team that he'd never have kept such a thing secret from them, and had simply been busy working on a never-specified project (most likely the Turbo powers). When Trina returned to Triforia on sabbatical to try to unify his three selves, Drew was selected to assume Gold Ranger's powers. However, the "negative proton energy" that his body had absorbed in the Command Center's explosion prevented him from taking the powers. Instead Nicole, the former Pink Ranger (who, being nowhere near the Command Center at the time of its explosion, was a safe choice), received the powers. Drew was last seen to be suffering from accelerated aging because the regenerator he used to restore his proper age had a side effect. To counter this, he traveled to Aquitar for a cure from their Eternal Falls (analogous to the Fountain of Youth), and opted to remain there with Cestra, a female Aquitian with whom he had fallen in love. Megaforce Drew Hale returns in Power Rangers Megaforce at 30 years old. He becomes the mentor of the Megaforce power rangers. His niece, Kelly serves as the Megaforce Yellow Ranger. Super Megaforce Drew upgrades the rangers' power with Super Megaforce. In The Wrath, Drew tells the rangers that Emperor Mavro had set a course for Earth and prepare for another invasion. He also reveals that Mavro is Vrak and Vekar's father and is much powerful than his own sons. When Mavro destroys the rangers megazord, Drew leaves the command center to see if they were alive, then he is stopped by somebody he has seen before and says: It's you! In Legendary Battle, Drew is seen removing his old ranger helmet. J.D. is surprised to see his teacher in ranger form. Drew tells his students that when he heard about the legendary rangers helping the megarangers battle the X-Borgs, he jumped at the chance to join the team. In his own words, he wouldn't have missed this for the world. He said to his old teammate, Susie Gold that it was good to see her again. Susie smiled and tells him "You too, Drew." In an team-up episode between Super Dino Charge and Super Megaforce, it was revealed that Drew and his wife, Cestra are the parents of both Super Megaforce Silver Ranger Heather Merrill and Dino Charge Aqua Ranger, Hayley Hale. Trivia *Drew's first kiss was with former teammate, Susie Gold. **At the time, Susie had a crush on him. *He and Cestra have two daughters together, Heather Merrill and Hayley Hale. External Links *http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Drew_Hale Category:Male Love Interest Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Married Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests